


Срази меня песней

by Justin_Hill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Songfic, Unresolved Sexual Tension, and Stiles is singing 'Wild ones' to Derek, wolf pack in the karaoke club
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justin_Hill/pseuds/Justin_Hill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Исполнение заявки с кинк-феста Т5-64. Вся компания в караоке-баре. Подвыпивший Стайлз пытается покорить Дерека песней.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Срази меня песней

Они сидят в караоке-баре, и Стайлз пытается вырвать объемистую папку со списком песен из рук Айзека. И это нечестная битва: они сидят здесь уже полтора часа, и каждый из них выпил достаточно, чтобы опьянеть. Достаточно для обычного человека. К сожалению, Айзек таковым не является – он чертов оборотень, и пусть он выпил два литра пива, он ни на секунду не утратил контроль над собой и своей силой.  
  
– Да ладно тебе, Лэйхи, не будь таким занудой! Ты же все равно не собираешься выходить туда! – говорит Стайлз, протягивая руку и сбивая свою пивную кружку. Дерек ловит ее уже в полете, когда половина пива проливается на пол, и кидает мрачный взгляд на Стайлза.  
  
Упс.  
  
Стайлз мило улыбается – ну, по крайней мере, он надеется, что это выходит именно так, как он рассчитывает – но после двух литров пива и половины виски с содовой, украденного у Питера, он не может быть в этом уверен наверняка. Дерек закатывает глаза и отворачивается к сцене, на которой надрываются двое парней, пытаясь попасть в ритм. Стайлз смотрит в сторону Скотта, ожидая поддержки, но тот не замечает его, обнимаясь с Эллисон. Эрика лениво потягивает коктейль, вызывающе сложив яркие губы вокруг трубочки, Бойд рассматривает находящихся в клубе, постукивая указательным пальцем по практически пустой кружке. Лидия рассматривает себя в зеркало, поправляя и без того идеальный макияж. Джексон сидит рядом с Питером и втирает ему что-то про новую модель Порше, которую он собирается купить, и Питер выглядит заинтересованно. Дерек сидит рядом со Стайлзом, и если бы не угрюмые взгляды, которыми он время от времени награждает стаю, Стайлз решил бы, что Хейл давным-давно уснул.  
  
Что ж, он бы не стал его в этом винить. За то время, что они тут сидят, самым интересным событием стала песня _"Everybody Talks"_ в исполнении Скотта и Эллисон. Они специально выбрались в караоке-бар, чтобы напиться, расслабиться и развлечься после всего того дерьма, что навалилось на них в последнее время. Пока что напиться удалось только Стайлзу, что неимоверно его огорчает. Дерек рядом вздыхает и чуть сползает по стулу, задевая коленом ногу Стайлза, заставляя того вздрогнуть.  
  
– Как будто ты собираешься, – лениво отзывается Айзек, переворачивая страницу. Мозг Стайлза ловит и переваривает полученную фразу, и в его и без того мутной голове появляется идея. И, черт возьми, лучше бы он сидел сегодня дома, потому что где-то на грани сознания, не покрытого алкогольным маревом, мелькает мысль о том, что с утра он будет сильно об этом жалеть, если к тому времени не сгорит от стыда или острые когти не разорвут его горло.  
  
Стайлз снова поворачивается к Айзеку, и, видимо, от него исходят волны уверенности, потому что Лэйхи без проблем отдает ему папку, лишь заинтересованно приподняв брови. Стайлз листает страницы, внимательно вглядываясь в названия песен. Когда он находит нужную, то наклоняется к Скотту, дергая друга за рукав.  
  
– Старик, мне нужна твоя помощь.  
  
– Что случилось? – вскидывается Скотт, прислушиваясь к обстановке вокруг.  
  
– Да не ваши волчьи штучки, хотя они сейчас тебе тоже пригодятся. Я выбрал песню, чувак, выйди со мной.  
  
– Что?.. Стайлз, я…  
  
– Только попробуй сказать «я занят» и ты труп, понял? Слушай сюда, – Стайлз наклоняется, одной рукой притягивая Скотта за рубашку еще ближе, что довольно-таки трудно, учитывая сидящего между ними Дерека. Стайлз опирается рукой на колено альфы стаи, едва удерживаясь от желания сжать пальцы, и сбивчиво шепчет другу на ухо, игнорируя недовольный рык, отдающийся вибрацией через ладонь и по всему телу:  
  
– Скотт, просто… сделай это для меня, окей? Я сейчас слишком пьян, чтобы выдать что-то помимо припева.  
  
– Выбери другую песню, – не понижает голоса Скотт, и Стайлз шикает на него.  
  
– Не могу, – шипит он, и, убедившись, что никто на них не смотрит, глазами показывает себе за спину, указывая на Дерека. – Мне нужна именно эта.  
  
– Он убьет нас, – теперь уже обреченно шепчет одними губами Скотт, а Стайлз закатывает глаза.  
  
– Ну, если на то пошло, он убьет только меня, потому что у меня нет ваших суперспособностей, чтобы оборонятся. К тому же, я уверен, что Эллисон тебя защитит, особенно после вашего с ней дуэта, – давит Стайлз. Еще чуть-чуть и Скотт сдастся, он чувствует это. – И, если ты не заметил, это караоке-бар, что подразумевает, что люди здесь поют. Ну же, Скотт, это мой шанс! Ты мне должен, – почти умоляюще произносит Стайлз.  
  
– Ладно! – говорит Скотт и кидает чуть виноватый взгляд Эллисон. Ничего, думает Стайлз, она-то это точно как-нибудь переживет.  
  
Стайлз отпускает рубашку друга и возвращается на свой стул, с сожалением убирая ладонь с грубой джинсы, под которой чувствуется практически обжигающее тепло кожи. Он заполняет карточку с заявкой и несется с ней к ди-джею, боясь передумать и обивая собой углы столиков. Когда он возвращается назад, он ловит усмешку Айзека и слишком понимающую улыбку Питера. Черт. Возможно, Питер был не так сильно увлечен разговором с Джексоном, как ему казалось. Стайлз немного нервно улыбается, но когда видит ободряющий взгляд Эллисон, которая показывает ему два больших пальца, ответ на вопрос «Нахрена я это сделал» появляется сам собой. Он вспоминает счастливую и довольную улыбку Эллисон, когда Скотт вызвал ее на сцену, и то, как сияли ее глаза. Не то чтобы он ожидал, что Дерек с такой же радостью накинется на него, когда услышит исполнение, но почему-то пример лучшего друга и его девушки вселяют в него твердую уверенность.  
  
Парни на сцене заканчивают завывания и спускаются обратно в зал, а ди-джей тянется к карточкам с заявками.  
  
– Следующая песня… Не могу разобрать, что здесь написано… Посвящается, цитирую «Самому мрачному типу в истории Бейкон Хиллз. Улыбнись, кислый волк!». Флоу Райда и Сиа, песня _"Wild one"_.  
  
Эрика запрокидывает голову и хохочет, Стайлз, пошатываясь, подрывается с места и Скотт идет за ним к сцене. Он скорее представляет, чем видит, как Джексон перестал, наконец, трещать и внимательно смотрит ему вслед, как Айзек и Эрика обмениваются ухмылками. И он скорее чувствует, чем слышит, как Дерек шипит сквозь зубы «Какого черта ты задумал?»  
  
Они поднимаются, Скотт нервно мнется рядом, а Стайлз никак не может решить, куда смотреть: на экран ноутбука перед собой, где будут бежать строчки текста, или все же на Дерека. Он пробует смотреть одним глазом в экран, а другим – на их столик, но вынужден признать, что это была плохая идея – голова на мгновение идет кругом и он словно теряет ориентацию в пространстве. Поэтому, проморгавшись и дождавшись, пока в глазах перестанет двоиться, Стайлз решает смотреть именно на Дерека.  
  
Потому что шоу предназначается для Хейла. И, черт возьми, он будет следить за каждой его реакцией. Микрофон едва не вываливается из вмиг повлажневшей ладони, когда Стайлз замечает, как Дерек наклоняется корпусом вперед, сцепив руки и опустив их между коленями. Поза Дерека – поза хищника, готового к прыжку в любой момент.  
  
Едва музыка начинает играть, как Стайлз внимательно отсчитывает про себя «раз-два» и поет, поворачиваясь к Дереку и, вытягивая левую руку вперед, указывает на него указательным пальцем.  
 __  
Hey I heard you were a wild one  
OooOooh  
If I took you home  
It'd be a home run  
Show me how you'll do  
  
I want to shut down the club  
With you  
Hey I heard you like the wild ones  
OooOooh  
  
Он пытается петь ровно, но голос все равно немного дрожит – от выпитого и намешанного пива с виски, от волнения, а под конец припева голос почти срывается. Он смотрит на Дерека, который не сводит с него глаз – Стайлз не видит наверняка, потому что их столик в тени, но он чувствует тяжелый, пробирающий взгляд на своей коже, и этот взгляд обжигает ничуть не хуже горячей коленки, которой касалась его ладонь через ткань джинс. Стайлз на секунду зажмуривается, когда заканчивает петь и слышит, как Скотт быстро читает бегущие строчки по экрану. Что ж, по крайней мере, Дерек никуда не ушел. Но сидит все так же напряженно, словно ожидая подвоха. Куплет слишком быстро подходит к концу – Скотт с его способностями способен выдавать потрясающий рэп, и в любой другой вечер Стайлз обязательно заценил бы, но не сегодня. Скотт проговаривает слова четко и быстро, Стайлзу не хватает времени, поэтому анализировать ситуацию он будет позже. Если останется жив. На словах Club shuts down, I heard you're super models Скотт наконец разогревается и машет Эллисон и Лидии, а Стайлз глубоко вдыхает и начинает петь. В отличие от Скотта, быстро проговаривающего слова, он смакует каждое слово, иногда тянет фразу, точно так же, как и Сиа. Голос немного хриплый, Стайлз волнуется и неровно дышит. Слова вылетают из его рта с придыханием.  
  
Когда Скотт заканчивает петь второй куплет, Стайлз молится про себя всем известным ему богам, потому что сейчас – вот сейчас – момент истины.  
  
 _Hey I heard you were a wild one_  
OooOooh  
If I took you home  
It'd be a home run  
Show me how you'll do  
  
I want to shut down the club  
With you  
Hey I heard you like the wild ones  
OooOooh  
  
Он приглушает голос, облизывает губы и, не отрывая взгляда от вспыхнувших в темноте алых глаз, продолжает. Взгляд Дерека ведет его еще сильнее, чем выпитый алкоголь. Пальцы скользят по стволу микрофона, голос по-прежнему хриплый, голова чуть откинута назад, ресницы полуопущены. Это – уже не песня. Это – предложение. Он чувствует, как сердце в этот момент выдает по три удара вместо одного, и знает, что Дерек тоже прекрасно слышит это.  
  
 _I am a wild one_  
Break me in  
Saddle me up and lets begin  
I am a wild one  
Tame me now  
Running with wolves  
And i'm on the prowl  
  
Джексон за столиком начинает ржать, и Стайлз сглатывает, прежде чем продолжить партию в одиночку. Он видит, как Дерек оборачивается, и, сверкнув глазами в сторону слишком громкого беты, вновь поворачивается к Стайлзу. Стайлзу кажется, что его тело вибрирует от тихого рычания Дерека, перекрываемого шумом толпы. Вибрация расходится по его телу, прошивая насквозь, щекоча макушку и оседая на копчике, вызывая табун мурашек, и Стайлз, вздрогнув, продолжает.  
  
 _Show you another side of me_  
A side you would never thought you would see  
Tell that body  
Gotta make sure do you have enough  
I can't lie  
The wilds don't lie  
  
Когда песня заканчивается, Эллисон и Лидия вскакивают с места, аплодируя им. Стайлз идет на ватных ногах к столику, и с каждым шагом сердце начинает биться быстрее.  
  
– Черт возьми, Стайлз, ради этого стоило выбраться в эту дыру, – говорит Джексон.  
  
Стайлз не успевает ответить, как Дерек резко бросает Уиттмору «Закрой пасть», хватает Стайлза за локоть и тащит к выходу. Он выталкивает Стайлза на улицу, и тот едва удерживается на ногах.  
  
– Эй, полегче! Не всем так везет, как некоторым. Я все еще немного пьян.  
  
– Это многое объясняет. Что это было? – Дерек стоит в шаге от него, засунув руки в карманы куртки. И это чертовски несправедливо, потому что Стайлз предпочел бы, чтобы Дерек стоял чуточку ближе, а накачанные руки давали ему опору.  
  
– Я… – Стайлз тянется к Дереку, но выпитое пиво именно в этот момент напоминает о себе, ударяя в голову, и Стайлз заваливается вперед. Дерек ловит его и прикладывает спиной об стену.  
  
– Есть хоть какой-нибудь способ заставить тебя не совершать глупостей? – интересуется Дерек, нависая сверху, как коршун. Как хищник. Как…  
  
– Эй! – Стайлз пьяно улыбается и льнет к Дереку, прижимаясь всем телом и закидывая руки на шею, трется пахом о его пах. – Я слышал ты…*  
  
 _"Дикий"_ утопает в поцелуе, с которым Дерек набрасывается на него. Стайлза уносит от поцелуя, от того, как зубы Дерека прикусывают и чуть оттягивают нижнюю губу, а через секунду ловкий язык шустро пробегает по ней, заставляя вздрогнуть о щекотки и приоткрыть рот. Язык Дерека проскальзывает внутрь, обводит кромку зубов, танцует вокруг его собственного языка, и Стайлз стонет в поцелуй, сжимая пальцы в волосах Дерека и притягивая его еще ближе. Когда Дерек отстраняется с блестящим в темноте взглядом, Стайлз неверяще подносит пальцы к горящим губам.  
  
– Сработало, – ошалело шепчет он и осекается, когда видит подобравшегося Дерека. И взгляд у Хейла еще более блестящий и подозрительный, томный, он пробирает до костей и обещает все то, о чем думал и пел Стайлз. И от понимания у Стайлза подкашиваются колени. Дерек, услышавший неясный шепот, усмехается и не дает Стайлзу сползти по стене. Горячие ладони устраиваются под майкой на границе джинс, касаясь нежной кожи подушечками пальцев. Дерек проводит носом вдоль шеи Стайлза, зарываясь им в ямочку за ушной раковиной, а ладони смещаются на задницу. Стайлз шумно выдыхает, а Дерек низко, утробно, удовлетворенно рычит, сжимая ладони.  
  
И Стайлз понимает, что его сегодня не только приручат – его сегодня по полной программе оседлают. Он сглатывает.  
  
Лучше б он выбрал другую песню. Что-то более спокойное для первого признания. Дерек подталкивает его к своей машине, прижимаясь сзади стояком.  
  
Определенно, в следующий раз он споет что-то другое. _"My heart will go on"_ идеально подойдет, думает Стайлз, когда Дерек, озабоченно скалясь, вжимает педаль в пол и выруливает на дорогу, ведущую к дому Хейлов.  
  
_______________________  
*Стайлз произносит первую строчку припева.  
**Песню, которую пели Скотт и Эллисон, лучше слушать в исполнении каста Гли


End file.
